doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Squawks the Parrot
.]] Squawks the Parrot is an Animal Buddy in the ''Donkey Kong'' series that first appeared in the game Donkey Kong Country. Along with Enguarde, Squawks has the most non-cameo appearances of all the animal buddies in the Donkey Kong series (however, Enguarde has the most playable appearances). Squawks is the only Animal Buddy who fulfills multiple tasks throughout the series. History ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country In the original Donkey Kong Country, Squawks only appears in one level, "Torchlight Trouble". Once released from his crate, Squawks follows Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong through the pitch-black cavern. Armed with a bright lantern, Squawks lights up the surrounding area, allowing the Kongs to see ahead and in this dark level. He is the only Animal Buddy to not have a Animal Token ''Donkey Kong Country 2''/''Donkey Kong Land 2 s.]] In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2, Squawks is much bigger than in Donkey Kong Country. In this game, unlike his previous appearance, he can be directly controlled. He can fly in the air by flapping his wings and attack enemies by shooting eggs from his beak. In some levels, Squawks can be be released from a crate. Squawks then carries his Kong allies through the level, until reaching a No Animal Sign. In other levels, the Kongs can directly transform into Squawks. Additionally, it is interesting to note that Squawks does not run away when hit by an enemy. Instead, one of the Kongs drops from his claws, but Squawks remains playable as long as a second Kong remains. As such, he acts nearly the same when released from a crate as he does if the Kongs transform into him using a barrel, although he flies much slower when he is carrying the Kongs as he is slowed down by their weight. Squawks is also the first Animal Buddy to fight a boss, having to fight King Zing, the leader of the Zingers, in his lair in Donkey Kong Country 2. ;Levels The following levels contain Squawks in both Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Land 2, unless otherwise stated: *Squawks's Shaft *Bramble Blast (Bonus Round only in Donkey Kong Land 2) *Bramble Scramble *Target Terror (Donkey Kong Country 2 only; Bonus Round only) *King Zing Sting (Boss) *Parrot Chute Panic (Bonus Round only in Donkey Kong Country 2) *Castle Crush (Donkey Kong Country 2 only) *Toxic Tower *Screech's Sprint *Animal Antics (Donkey Kong Country 2 only) ''Donkey Kong Country 3''/''Donkey Kong Land III'' Squawks remains unchanged from his Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Land 2 depiction in the next pair of games in the series, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble and Donkey Kong Land III. Here, he behaves in the same way as before. ;Levels The following levels contain Squawks: *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble'' **Springin' Spiders **Low-G Labyrinth (Bonus Round) **Pot Hole Panic **Stampede Sprint (Bonus Round) **Swoopy Salvo *''Donkey Kong Land III'' **Minky Mischief **Miller Instinct **Redwood Rampage **Ugly Ducting **Kuchuka Karnage (Bonus Round) **Rainforest Rumble **Ghoulish Grotto ''Donkey Kong 64 Squawks returns in Donkey Kong 64, where he is the same size as in his original appearance. It is he who first informs Donkey Kong that his Golden Bananas were stolen by the vile King K. Rool. In this adventure, Squawks fulfills a variety of roles. He acts as a guide and provides information to the Kongs, carries Tiny Kong in his claws if the young Kong shrinks herself and carries a lantern in dark caves (just like in the original Donkey Kong Country). ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Squawks appears as a common item in the racing game, Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. There, he can be sent out by a racer to attack the player in front of them. Once the bird makes his way to a player, he will hover around the victim for a short amount of time, causing them to lose Wild Moves for a few moments. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' In Donkey Kong Country Returns, Squawks appears as an item sold by Cranky in his own shop. Club Nintendo ''Donkey Kong Country Squawks appears in the second part of the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country" as an ally of Donkey and Diddy Kong. He is given to them by Candy Kong at her Save Point, and he brings them to a cave. Inside, the Kongs get attacked by a Kritter. With the help of Squawks, who uses his torch to project Donkey's shadow onto the wall, the Kongs scare the enemy away. After this event, Diddy and Donkey leave Squawks and proceed. ''Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24 In "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24", a comic published in the same magazine, Squawks is seen conducting an "automatic parrot wake-up service" to get the Kongs off their palms in the morning. He uses a microphone and speakers to tell a joke. Diddy calls Squawks a "dumb parrot" and claims that he is telling the same joke every morning. Names in Other Languages Category:Birds Category:Animal Buddies Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Donkey Kong Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest